Emerald Leone 130W2D
Emerald Leone is a Stamina-Type Beyblade it was belonged to Kyoya,but he use his special move Split Leone and it turns into two Fang Leone 130W2D ,however the clone of Fang Leone has run off. History After the clone of Fang Leone has run off Legend took it,but it was not powerful as his Bey so he repaired it and gave it to Celestial. Face Bolt:Leone *Weight:20 grams The Face Bolt depicts "Leo", one of the 88 constellations. Unlike the previous Leone Face Bolt, the words, "LEO" are removed and are replaced by Leo's paw with a white star on it, Leo also appears to be looking up as well. This design is on a pearl white Face Bolt. Energy Ring: Leone III *Weight:30 grams Leone III resembles the original Leone Energy Ring with "armor" surrounding it. However, there is a trapezium-like design with squares and a screw-like design on top of it and the Energy Ring appears to be slightly more sturdier and bulkier. It is considered a 4D ring, for it has metal fillings inside. However, despite the metal fillings, it still weights exactly the same as the previous Leone Energy Ring, thus its performance is exactly the same.It has the same half rectangle lines like Leone I but more bulky now. It's an Emerald green energy ring. Fusion Wheel: Emerald *'Total Weight: 90 grams' Metal Frame *Weight:45 grams The Emerald Metal Frame has three mane-like protrusions. These mane-like protrusions act as defensive walls for Emerald Leone. In between these three protrusions are 'holes' that are supposed to be for the Emerald Core. Core *Weight:45 grams Emerald Leone has two modes, 'Defense Mode' and 'Counter-Attack Mode'. Fang can switch between these two simply by flipping the Fang Metal Frame over. In 'Defense Mode', the Fang Metal Wheel's 'manes' are facing upwards, while in 'Counter-Attack Mode', the 'manes' are upside down. Since Emerald has high recoil in both modes, it has little use in Defense combos, but it is of a little use in Attack combos due to the recoil. Spin Track: 130 130 is rare Spin Track of high height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. It is done in a pearl white color. It is good for Attack types like MF Fang Leone 130R2F. Performance Tip: Wave Wide Defense *'Weight:' 0.7 grams Wave Wide Defense is an upgrade of Wide Defense that resembles it but has a flat surface and a spike at the center. Despite being an upgrade to Wide Defense, it has far worse Balance than Wide Defense making WD a better choice to use. However, due to the flat surface surrounding the side, when knocked by opponents, the beyblade can use the flat surface to counter-attack. After some time, the spike will wear out, thus making the tip a lot more aggressive. This tip is very good in Balance type combos for it's Defense and Stamina, and also being able to launch counter attacks in the center of the stadium. But if this bey is off balance it will ride on its wave around the stadium just like WD but lose even more stamina by the second. Any devastating hits (which will happen in "Counter mode") will make this tip counter attack but there's a 1 out of 5 chance it will hit. It is pearl white in color. It is a defensive tip. Category:Registered Category:RPB